Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-3}{4n} + \dfrac{-8}{4n}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{-3 - 8}{4n}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{-11}{4n}$